2555
2555... the New Colonial Alliance has begun the Resurgence, an elaborate effort to resurface the hatred between the Outer Colonies and the Inner Colonies to incite war and change. The Office of Naval Intelligence has tried to cover up and terminate the rebellion, but their interference in the colonies has made matters worse. Even with the discovery of new Forerunner technology, it will take more than that to stop rebellion. Meanwhile, the Sangheili are on the brink of their own civil war that would shake the foundations of their culture and allegiances. *'January 10, 2555': Regina Strauss assigns Hogarth Miles to be her consultant on the affairs of and necessary actions to be taken against the Outer Colonies. *'January 10-11, 2555': Xavier Wright cross-references data found on the Forerunner fortress on Helena and the complex on Coral studied by Epsilon 32. He extracts coordinates to another Halo installation located far in the Sagittarius Arm. *'January 26, 2554': Regina Strauss sends the UNSC Side of Paradise, Avalon, and After the Fall of Battle Group Delta-21 to perform reconnaissance on the Halo Ring. Lydia Stahl, an agent allied with Hogarth Miles, is aboard the Side of Paradise. *'January 2555': transport to the Outer Colonies is restricted and the government claims it is because of an increase in piracy and violence in the area. *'February 3, 2555': after months of sorting through the records and files on the Spartan Program, the Unified Earth Government begins arresting, question, and imprisoning or discharging members of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Bravo-Six Facility has been shutdown and several members of the ONI hierarchy have been arrested. *'February 4, 2555': Hogarth Miles approached Regina Strauss and offers her the opportunity to become his assistant in the splinter faction that will continue ONI's work after the collapse of the agency. This group will be considered terrorists, but their efforts will be put to the security of mankind from behind the scenes. The group is designated ARTIFACT which is an acronym for the "Assemblage of Research Technology, Intervention Force, And Counterterrorism." Regina accepts the offer and Miles fakes her death. *'February 2555': the Zeus-Class Super Heavy Cruiser is commissioned into the UNSC Navy. The UNSC Pompeii, Black Sulfur, and Winter March are the first three cruisers to be enlisted into the Navy. *'March 1, 2555': Ian Rivera and his team of scientists decode the secrets of the Catalyst artifact collected from Roost. The Catalyst was designed to turn organic material from plant life and deceased creatures into material that could be used to build starships and worlds. Rivera weaponized the artifact and sold it to an organization that believes alien species are threats that need to be eliminated. The organization is called the Nova Adonis. *'March 22, 2555': Lereus, a Jiralhanae Shipmaster, purchases the UNSC Harbinger off of Shen Kolb, a Kig-Yar member of the Golden Claw. Kolb takes the profits and plans to leave off world. *'March 23, 2555': Ron Dek, Kig-Yar leader of the Golden Claw gang, places a bounty on Shen Kolb for stealing his profits. *'March 24, 2555': Lereus takes the Harbinger out for a test drive in a seemingly abandoned region of UNSC space. He renames the vessel Sharpened Point. UNSC Outpost #D409 attempts to contact the vessel, but there is no response. Tracking devices are placed on the hull of the ship. *'April 1, 2555': High Command, in temporary replacement of ONI, compiles data on the UNSC Harbinger and the planet Roost. This file is given to Scepter Squad, and they are expected to recover or destroy the Harbinger and any assets associated with it in what will be called Operation: ROAMING THE MINES. *'April 8, 2555': because of the nature of Operation: ROAMING THE MINES, Scepter Squad will be working with Battle Group Pompeii commanded by Michael Stanforth. *'April 11, 2555': Rebecca Wagonfuer, Shizurou Forbes, Mason Cree, and Dr. Deborah White are deployed to the surface of Roost to get intelligence on the planet and the Harbinger. Rebecca is given a job position as a bar tender, chosen because of her past experience with working with alcohol. *'April 14, 2555': Rebecca learns that the Kig-Yar have placed a bounty on Shen Kolb for stealing millions of dollars in profit. It is assumed that this much profit from one purchase much be involved with the Harbinger or another high asset on the black market. In that same day, Mason Cree identifies two humans with an abnormally large build. The female is pregnant, and the male has a haircut that shows he might be a deserter from the military. *'April 15, 2555': Gwen, former Spartan-II, goes to the doctor's office to determine if her unborn child will be female or male. James, former Spartan-II, is glad to hear he will have a son. James goes to the Golden Claw and resigns from their gang stating he wants to start a new life. Ron Dek doesn't allow it, and has his Kig-Yar detain James. James effortlessly disarms the Kig-Yar and knocks them out. Shizurou Forbes, who has infiltrated the Claw, watches the battle and reports it to Scepter One and Stanforth. *'April 18, 2555': Forbes breaks into James' house while they're away and learns that James has two sets of MJOLNIR armor in his closet. He concludes that James and Gwen are Spartan deserters, and because of their age, likely soldiers from the Spartan-II Program. Rebecca learns that the Harbinger was purchased from Lereus. *'April 19, 2555': James kidnaps Shizurou Forbes while he was returning from work, and interrogates him in an abandoned radio tower. James knows that Forbes has been following him, and he believes Forbes is an agent of Ron Dek. With his life on the line, Forbes admits that he is actually a spy for the UNSC. He also reveals that he knows that James was a Spartan. After a long conversation, James agrees to let Forbes go as long as the UNSC stays out of his life. *'April 20, 2555': Operation: ROAMING THE MINES transitions into phase two when Michael Stanforth orders that his fleet assumes tactical control of Roost. Soldiers are sent to the surface to capture the Spartan-IIs and Lereus. The Golden Claw fights the UNSC on their hostile take over. Ron Dek and his followers are killed. *'April 21, 2555': aboard the Sharpened Point, Lereus and several passengers including James and Gwen escape into Slipspace. The after explosion from the in-atmosphere jump causes damage to the city below. The UNSC Moon is Down pursues the Sharpened Point, but because of the advanced slipspace drives, Lereus and his crew are long gone when the UNSC arrive. *'April 24, 2555': Roost is reintegrated into the Unified Earth Government, and it is classified as a Joint Occupation Zone where humans and aliens live together. Criminal gangs and organizations are expunged. *'April 30, 2555': the Sharpened Point arrives at Oedipus. *'April 2555': the Athena-Class Heavy Destroyer is commissioned into the UNSC Naval forces. *'June 1, 2555': Battle Group Delta-21 arrives at Installation 01. During their descent to the surface's ring, the UNSC After the Fall is shot down from an unknown source on the ring. The battle group retreats and regroups behind a nearby moon that orbits the gas giant. The surviving crew of the After the Fall has lost communications with the battle group and begin searching for the ring's control room. *'June 2, 2555': Battle Group Delta-21 sends drones to the surface of the ring to search the wreckage of the UNSC After the Fall and discover the location of the control room or the cartographer. Major Gavin Rivers led around fifty soldiers and fourteen engineers across the sand desert and into a self-made stronghold. Two dozen warthogs, four battle tanks, and two AV-30 Kestrels were salvaged and stationed around the new stronghold. *'June 3, 2555': after not receiving contact from the After the Fall, Battle Group Delta-21 sent to the surface five recovery teams: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Lydia Stahl was apart of Echo Team which was given secondary objectives to locate the ring's central intelligence and negotiate peace and understanding. Charlie Team, in their search, loose connection with the battle group and are captured by the Chulorg. After confirming the crew abandoned the After the Fall, Alpha and Delta Team search for Charlie Team. Alpha, Charlie, and Delta Team are massacred. Private Dan Manson is the soul survivor of Alpha Team. Manson finds himself caught between the infighting of two Chulorg factions and is rescued by Javerniah, the Chulorg leader of one of the factions. *'June 4, 2555': Javerniah interrogates Manson, but the different languages makes him useless. Knowing there are others like Manson on the ring, Javerniah keeps the human in a comfortable cell and will serve as a bartering chip if these other humans interfere with their civil war. Bravo Team returns to the UNSC Avalon and reports that the other recovery teams have been destroyed or lost contact. Vice Admiral Archie Lockhart deployed twenty-one F-99 Wombats to search the surface and find the missing personnel. Meanwhile, the Chulorg ambush Major Rivers and his men at the stronghold. After being pressured, the Major receives combat support from the Wombats and turns the tide of the skirmish. The Chulorg flee the scene and the survivors return the battle group. *'June 5, 2555': the F-99 Wombats recover images of reptilian aliens fighting on the surface of the ring and the location of the cartographer is revealed. Two hundred soldiers are sent to take the cartographer. The UNSC engage the Chulorg that belong to Javerniah's faction. When the Chulorg witness the humans activate the cartographer, their forces retreat. Major Rivers recovers the coordinates of the ring's control room and heads for the exit. Javerniah ambushes the humans and begins speaking English through a translator. He wants to settle peace talks and explains that his species is torn in civil conflict. *'June 6, 2555': Echo Team, fulfilling their secondary objective, discovers a vast Forerunner complex otherwise known as the Mausoleum or the Thrums. Echo Team returns to the Avalon with this information. Meanwhile, Major Rivers is brought to Javerniah's camp where Private Manson is recovered. Rivers is introduced to 01 Sedulous Keeper, the Monitor of Installation 01. *'June 7, 2555': 01 Sedulous Keeper reestablishes communications which allows Rivers to contact the UNSC Avalon and regroup. Vice Admiral Lockhart initiates Operation: STARDUST. Battle Group Delta-21 provides Javerniah and his forces with logistical support and intimidation efforts against the enemy forces. Lockhart refuses to have humans fighting the Chulorg on the battlefield to prevent future resentment. *'June 11, 2555': Battle Group Delta-21 and Javerniah overrun the final camps that belong to the Chulorg insurgents. The UNSC leave Installation 01 and promise to return to the ring at a later date. *'June 15, 2555': the UNSC discover that Paradise Falls has survived the Human-Covenant War and it is in an unstable situation. The local government collapsed long before the war and the colonists were forced to survive without power. *'June 24, 2555': the New Colonial Alliance return from their inactivity and engage the United Nations Space Command at Paradise Falls. Margarine Asher is leading their forces; she has recruited the colonists and plans to use their knowledge of the area and survival skills to gain an advantage on the UNSC forces. The advanced laser rifles contribute to the NCA's slaughtering of UNSC soldiers. Paragon, the largest settlement, becomes the scene for most fighting between the ground forces. The surprise attack gains the NCA an advantage in orbit. *'June 26, 2555': the New Colonial Alliance win the First Battle of Paradise Falls and recruit the colonists in their military effort. This becomes the first official engagement in what is being called the Resurgence. *'July 3, 2555': the Battle of Frontier begins. NCA naval forces have appeared over Frontier and the UNSC scramble to protect this world that has become a critical for the reconstruction phase. The Resurgents have taken shelter on the surface of the world and are blending in with society to avoid detection. *'July 14, 2555': the UNSC send a decoy military general to make a speech at Frontier. The Resurgents use this as an opportunity to assassinate a high ranking general. The Resurgents kill the decoy and are captured by the UNSC. *'October 17, 2555': Battle Group Delta-21 returns to human space after four months and six days. Vice Admiral Archie Lockhart discovers that the Office of Naval Intelligence has been disbanded and the UNSC is in the beginning of a civil war. *'November 3, 2555': John is born to Gwen Patter and James Isaac on Oedipus. He doesn't have a surname because his parents don't know their own last names. *'December 2, 2555': the Unified Earth Government Congress passes Senator Delmore's bill that mandates that all colonists in the Outer Colonies register for a PAC Identification Card that will allow them to communicate, purchase goods, and travel between other colonies. This is a means for the UNSC to keep track of the citizens in the colonies. Category:Timeline